


Mewni Archives Fans

by StormBerryMC



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age of Ascension, Gen, Kingdom of Mewni, Mewni History, jgss0109
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBerryMC/pseuds/StormBerryMC
Summary: Ever wondered about the history of Mewni? Artist and writer, jgss0109 is relaying just that on his DeviantArt account. This is a collection of fan's stories based on his works.





	1. Biography of Cylus J. Austren by Josh Erens

While it is well known that Queen Polaria was an avid explorer, garnering that trait from her mother, her highness Queen Cosmica, there is not much known about the crew that had served with her during her voyages across the oceans of Mewni. Of course, you may find the names inscribed upon the statue of the dock of those who sailed with the future queen, but one story that does indeed exist of at least one member of her crew details that of the one who’s statue the other’s names are chiseled upon. The story in question, being of one of the bravest men in Mewni’s naval history, is Admiral Cylus. J. Austren.

Not being of noble birth, Cylus was born between the 104th and 105th year after Mewnipendence. He had spent a good portion of his life assisting his father as a fisherman in the smaller creeks and ponds of Mewni, returning home day to day to their house on a street by the docks (Which nowadays is a tavern after a renovation during the era of Queen Festivia.) His mother served as a ship-scrub, that is, the term used for those who would come on board to clean the ships for another voyage after they had returned.

After his 8th birthday, Cylus was sent to a naval academy run by House Waterson. It was at this academy that he studied ship construction and metallurgy. He remained at the academy until his 11th birthday, when he was given a chance to join the ranks of the 100 crew members for Queen Polaria’s ship, Seastar. He was there to witness the inheritance of the wand from Cosmica to her daughter, and he was also there to pry the young Adrian Waterson off of the Prince of Clifford, at the time after the prince had tried to sleep with Polaria, receiving a black eye in the process. However, even after that, Cylus never held anything against him. In fact, he had once caught the young lord sneaking into the captain’s cabin one night, offering him a thumbs up and walking away whilst on guard duty during a quiet night.

He was there for the marriage of Adrian and Polaria, but he was also there for an assault when they had entered a den of pirates unknowingly during a trip to Rabbit island. It was here that the young admiral had gained an interest in a piece of weaponry mounted on one of the pirate’s ships, a long black tube that spewed out fire. He is quoted as saying in his notebook that he kept on their voyages that

“We could hear the roar of a dragon, and then the light of a star would appear before a shudder rocked our ship.”

He was the one who suggested they bring these weapons onboard the Seastar after having raided one of their ships during the fight at sea. After that battle, Polaria had raised him to the rank of Lieutenant. Cylus would go on to study the weapons that they had raided from the pirates, their ammunition and schematics of the weapon. It is thanks to Cylus, as a matter of fact, that every ship in our navy is now equipped with cannons.

During the year of 122, when the ship's crew became infected with disease, Cylus was not left unafflicted. He had to spend many days in his cabin, often coughing up a bit of blood every so often. The young admiral had very much believed he would die before returning to Mewni. His fate was not to turn out as such in the end, and after he finally stepped back on to the docks of Mewni after such a long time, he was greeted by his father with a firmly proud, but also grim face. He had expected his mother would be by shortly to clean the ship, but he did not see her. His mother had died a few months earlier of septic shock. He became greatly sorrowed and embraced his father tightly.

That night, while the rest of the men were recovering from what remained of the disease, Cylus was called to the castle. Queen Cosmica had promoted him to the rank of Admiral for the discovery of the cannon and for fighting to protect the princess. He had tried to turn down this raise, but the queen halted him and is stated as  
saying,

“The other crewmembers fought bravely as well; why not give them a hero to work towards?”

The crew of the Seastar recovered and would go on to journey with Polaria to the east in the following year of 123, and after the disturbing discovery of an abandoned ship with warmed soup still inside, they journeyed west. When Polaria became sick near the end of the trip, the crew were greatly worried, but after the discovery that Polaria was pregnant, there was a full day of celebration held on the ship in her honor at the port. The following year, Dirhhennia was born. It was after the birth of the princess that Polaria had decided to put an end to her adventures, and so Admiral Cylus was put in command of her crew.

It was the Admiral himself that had requested in the year of 126 that he be allowed to go deal with the pirate threat that lurked at Rabbit Island. His request was granted and he led a fleet of 10 warships and 5 smaller ships to the island. They battled for one full day and half a night, losing a total of 184 men to the pirate menace. 10 warships dwindled down to 6 and the smaller ships were completely destroyed. They returned back to Mewni in the year of 127, where a statue would be erected in the Admiral’s honor the following year of 128. The Admiral led the fleets until he reached the age of 49, dying at the hand of a pirate blade in defense of a trade route. 


	2. Nixie Butterfly by Jenny Hammon

Nixie Buterfly was born to the first Star Queen in Merman History, Estelaria the First Star and her husband, Jet Stone in the year 58 a.m.  
Her cheeks carried a pair of purple ringed planets. She inherited her violet hair from her mother, and her indigo eyes from her father.She and  
her sister Hemera didn't have many memories of their grandmother, Usagina, as she passed away when Nixie was only 2 years old, 4 months  
before becoming a big sister to her brother Nightly. One of the only memories Nixie had of her grandmother was the style of her hair. Nixie  
loved it so much she ordered the royal hairdresser to make her hair in the same style of Usagina's.

When Nixie was 10 years old, Hemera left to study at Elfendor. Shortly after her departure, Nixie decided to fill in for her sister such as  
wearing her old blue dress and drawing colourful castles. She would sometimes say " Kneel before your castle builder" just for fun. vWhen Nixie  
was 16, she witnessed her own sister making out with her crush Roman, of House Fields. Nixie was so heartbroken she locked herself in her bedroom and  
cried and sobbed for a whole week saying "I WISH I NEVER HAD A SISTER!" almost every day. Eventually Nixie found love again with Hemera's old friend from  
Elfendor, Kristoff Smyths and later gave birth to a blue haired boy called Pyxar. However,Nixie still refused to forgive her sister Hemera, not even when  
they lost their mother. They even stayed away from each other as far as possible at Estelaria's funeral without making eye contact.

Before her niece's fourteenth birthday, Nixie's brother Nightly caught Cosmica kissing her cousin Pyxar in the Library. When they were took to Hemera, Nixie shouted out "I DEMAND MY NIECE COSMICA NOT TO RECEIVE  
THE WAND ON HER BIRTHDAY BUT TO HAND IT OVER TO PYXAR!" but Hemera sent them to their rooms instead in still allowed her daughter to receive the wand on her birthday.  
Because of this, Nixie became even more angry than usual and decided to get revenge on her sister. She thought of a plan to overthrough Hemera and become Mewni's  
new queen. It all happened on the night of Cosmica and Pyxar's wedding. Princess Nixie put some Lacrimosa Poison in one of the goblets of wine she had in front of  
her. However, Nixie accidentally drank from the goblet with the poison in it instead of the other one without noticing.

Nixie lied to Hemera about wanting to make up with her sister and made her drink the poison. She even allowed Roman to have some too. Unfortunately, Kristoff drank  
some poison too and he and Nixie didn't even notice. The four of them were later found dead in their chambers the next morning by Cosmica and Pyxar with dark dry lips.


	3. The Pirate Raid of Mewni by Miasparklz

Queen Polaria had just returned to Mewni from her latest voyage across the seas. She had gone long and searched out far, meeting new people and finding new places.   
  
Polaria smiled as her husband, the king, Adrian Waterson, emerged from the crowd to meet her on the dock. While Adrian would have normally gone with her as a part of her crew, he had fallen ill that year and decided to stay behind.  
  
While the Mewnians cheered and clapped at her arrival as her crew unloaded their belongings, Polaria tightly hugged Adrian. "Welcome back Deck Scrubber," he chuckled, and she playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
Later, Polaria sat in the Firefly Library of the castle, recording all of the new kingdoms and islands she had found that year, so that way she and all future queens could look at them if necessary.

Brushing a lock of her blue hair behind her ear, a girl in silver armour, and carrying a pink sword walked in. "Your majesty," she said in a soft and shy voice. Polaria looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello, are you a new member of the knights?" Polaria asked, standing up to meet her height, "yes, your majesty, my name is Rose, Yukki Rose, I became a new member of the royal guard while you were on your latest voyage, I've been excited to meet you," Rose spoke softly.

Polaria smiled at Rose, what a sweet girl that was in front of her. Though she seemed small and frail, Polaria knew that a spot among the knights took hard work, strength, and dedication. "Well Rose, I'm happy to have you!" she said as she held out her hand to Rose for her to shake. Rose shook it cautiously, clearly afraid of making any mistakes. Rose had extremely long brown hair that reached her thighs, and light pink eyes, with bangs that just barely covered them.

Without another word, Rose quietly padded away, Polaria watched her go. "What a kind girl she is..." Polaria muttered to herself, and finished writing down the kingdoms she had visited on her journey. Once finished, she went to her room and went to sleep with Adrian. When she had left, she didn't notice the dark silhouette with ears, standing in the window...

Polaria awoke the next morning to a strange feeling in her head, nausea. She didn't have to throw up, but she still felt uneasy. "Are you alright darling..?" Adrian asked, looking at her with worry as her face paled. "I'm fine, it's probably just something I ate, dear..." Polaria replied as she got out of bed on shaky legs.  
  
As she dressed, Polaria heard loud screams erupt from down below, making her yell out in surprise. Pulling on her dress, Polaria ran down to see what was happening. All she could see were rabbits, rabbits tackling maids, biting guards, and eating all the food in the kitchen. A striking feature was that they all wore eyepatches and pirate's hats.

Polaria paled, she new these rabbits, they were the pirates that had chased her for nearly two weeks off rabbit island! Knights fought back against the rodents, kicking, punching, even biting back! But these fluffy things were ruthless.   
  
She had nearly had her ship ransacked by these creatures but managed to escape. They must have followed her back to Mewni to ransack the actual castle!  
  
As she ran to help a male knight, she saw an entire group of pirate rabbits run out of the Firefly Library, carrying an entire selves worth of scrolls, scrolls that contained the information she had brought home with her! "STOP!!!" Polaria yelled out, but all the rabbits quickly dived out a nearby window, which would surely lead to their deaths, if they hadn't put down a rope, which brought them down quickly and safely.   
  
Polaria ran down the many flights of stairs and out the main doors, in full pursuit. The rabbits broke through crowds and past buildings, jumping aboard their ship, and beginning to sail away. Polaria simply watched in defeat as the large ship sailed away, along with all her research and recordings she had made.  
  
Holding back tears, Polaria clenched her fists in anger, when Rose came up beside her along with all the other knights and King Adrian. "Queen Polaria, I'm, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them, I tried so hard to fight them off, b-but there were just so many..." Rose stuttered with guilt. Polaria looked at her, "you don't need to fret Rose, you are not to blame for this, it was practically impossible to fight them".

As Polaria looked to the ship, sailing into the horizon, she felt an idea burn within her heart. "So, what are we to do your majesty?", asked a male knight. "Me and my crew will go after them" she spoke, not even batting an eye.

Adrian, Rose, and the knights looked at her in shock, as if she was insane. "Polaria, we can't do that, they injured many and nearly killed many people of the castle, it took you nearly two weeks to escape them before, how can we beat them!?" Adrian said loudly, and Polaria replied "that information they stole is some important stuff, a year's worth of adventure and expedition, we need it back...".  
  
Adrian looked at his wife in defeat, he knew how important those documents were, especially to her, he knew what had to be done. "Alright, but only to get back that information alright? I don’t want you to risk your life to only get nothing back" he said, and Polaria smiled, kissing his cheek.

The next morning, Polaria and her crew packed up the ship, and said goodbye to the citizens. She wanted all the knights to stay behind, but wanted Rose to come with her, as an extra means of defence.

Polaria stood aboard her ship, watching Mewni grow smaller and smaller as she sailed away. Rose approached her, wearing a long black and white lace dress, a large pink satin bow tying it at the back. "Greetings your majesty, I am truly in gratitude that you chose to bring me along," she spoke softly and quietly. Polaria smiled and nodded at her, "of course Rose, we'll need a strong knight like you to keep us safe."

Rose smiled, knowing her importance to the voyage. "I'll put my life on the line if it came to it, Queen Polaria" she said with more enthusiasm. Polaria smiled, and nodded. She didn’t think Rose was being serious, and she didn’t think anything of the remark.

Later, in the night, Polaria sat in her quarters, writing in her journal;  
Those rabbits stole such important and valuable information, me and my crew and knights are off to retrieve it! I spent so long gathering all those notes for the people of Mewni, and these vermin of rabbit island decided to take complete revenge on me by stealing the kingdom’s stuff! They won’t get away for long, we’re tailgating their ship as I write, it’s in the horizon, but very small...

Closing the leather book, Polaria brushed her dark blue hair away from her face and thought about the sickly feeling of the early morning. It was the feeling of dread, that something terrible would happen, and indeed it had. Polaria wouldn’t let those blasted thieves escape, she had hope and determination on her side.

It had been days since the grand thieving, and Polaria’s ship was catching up the the pirate rabbits. On the distant horizon, she could see rabbit island ahead. Polaria has known they were approaching it for days, for she had marked the route on her map during her travels.

Rose came up to her, clad in armour. “Your majesty, we’re approaching their domain, and at a quick pace, will we be setting camp there? I have the supplies ready,” Rose said, and Polaria nodded. “Yes, thank you Rose, please prepare the rowboat if you will.” She replied.

As they rowed from the ship to rabbit island, a member of Polaria’s crew looked at her. “Queen Polaria, how do you plan on getting back those scrolls? Those rabbits are ruthless!” He spoke with worry. Thinking for a moment, she looked at him. “Don’t worry, I got a plan, those bunnies won’t know what hit ‘em!” She replied with enthusiasm.

Polaria’s crew assembled tents and places to store food on the shores on rabbit island. When she had first arrived on her previous voyage, Polaria had hoped this island would be a cute, friendly place, but she had though wrong. The rabbit residents of the island were thugs who stole anything they could for themselves.

That night, the crew all sat around a cozy fire, telling stories about their personal travels. When it was Rose’s turn to tell, she declined politely, and Polaria wondered why. All the crew had gone to bed, and Polaria sat next to Rose on one of the chopped logs they used as seats, they both stared into the fire.

“Rose, I know it’s your business, but, why would you decline story telling? You always seem so shy and scared, I want to know why...” Polaria said quietly, looking into Rose’s pink eyes. Rose paled, and looked down. “It’s really nothing important, Queen Polaria, I’m just, like this I guess...” she replied, looking to her feet. Polaria frowned, and gently put a hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“By Jokinna’s riddles, what on earth is that...!?” Rose shrieked from her place, and Polaria looked up to where she was looking. She gasped, and saw in the distance a large rabbit head shaped rock, with a fire emerging from it. Large shadows of bunnies danced around it, cheering and clapping. “The pirate rabbits!” Polaria shouted, and stood up. Taking out her trident shaped wand, she aimed it towards the rock.

“Spy Glass Magnification!” She yelled loudly, casting a spell that let her get a closer look as to what was going on. Upon closer inspection, Polaria saw the pirates dancing around a fire, and burning the scrolls! She growled in anger. Her crew was asleep, and she and Rose were the only ones awake. “Rose! Grab your sword and let’s go!” She yelled, holding her wand tighter.

Rose looked cautious. “Are you sure your majesty? These are dangerous beings, and it’s dark, plus shouldn’t we wake your crew...?” She asked. “We don’t have time Rose! We need to get back our information!” Polaria replied, and Rose nodded.

As the two women ran through the forest, dodging tree branches and bushes. “We’re getting close Queen Polaria! The fire light is getting brighter!” Rose shouted to her, and Polaria nodded. She had been in this new journey for three days now, and she had already now scrapped her former plan she had to get back the stolen scrolls.

Polaria and Rose quietly ran into the camp of the rabbits, and stealthily made their way to the rabbit shaped rock, where the scroll burning took place in front of. The girls hid behind a bush and watched as the rabbits danced around the fire, and Polaria readied her wand for attack.

“Water Arrow Blast!” Polaria shouted, and on cue a dozen sparking water arrows launched from behind her and into the rabbits’s gathering. They all yelled out as their fire went out and they were all soaked. They screamed in anger upon seeing the intruders and attacked.

Not realizing just how many rabbits there were, Polaria quickly panicked as she dove to avoid versions attacks from the bunnies. “Puddle Slip ‘n Slide! Rainstorm Annihilation!” She said, spell after spell. Rose fended off the vermin with her sword, the pink bade slashing fur. The army of bunnies kept coming after them.

A while had passed before Polaria finally fought off the last rabbit with her spells. Breathing heavily and smiling in triumph, Polaria turned to Rose. “Rose, we di-“ She was cautious off by a horrifying sight. Rose was laying on the ground, severely wounded, a stab wound through her chest. “R-Rose, n-no...” Polaria stammered, her knees buckling as she stumbled towards the dying girl.

Rose looked up at Polaria, smiling weakly. “We did it, your majesty...” She rasped. Polaria’s tears came flooding from her eyes, “y-yeah Rose, w-we did...” she sobbed. Polaria felt such guilt and shame arise in her, feeling as if it was her fault her newfound friend was now dying.

Polaria took Rose’s quivering body in her arms, which then became soaked in Rose’s blood. “Rose, I’m so sorry, if I hadn’t insisted we go, y-you wouldn’t-“ she started. “Queen Polaria, if you hadn’t done what you did, y-you wouldn’t have been able to retrieve your scrolls...” Rose said, and smiled more.

“My story, is that I joined the guard because of my parents having left Mewni, I wanted to prove I was strong enough to live on my own, and my journey, was this one, with you...” Rose chuckled, and coughed, blood coming up from her throat. Rose then placed a bloody hand on Polaria’s cheek, the sun rising to dawn. “You were a good friend, Queen Polaria...” Rose whispered, and she then died in Polaria’s arms.

As she walked back to base camp, Rose’s limp body and her remaining scrolls of information in her arms, Polaria quietly cried. This young girl she held was young, strong, brave, and a kind friend to her, though they had only known each other for a short while. Polaria knew that Rose deserved a proper burial and memorial when they returned to Mewni.

Polaria’s crew stared in disbelief at the sight of their queen walking back with the young knight, dead in her grasp. Slowly, they took a bow of sorrow, and gave a moment of silence. They had all wondered where the two had gone during the night, they hoped that both would return, at least, both alive.

After a few more days, Polaria had returned to Mewni, and the kingdom had a funeral for Rose. Kind Adrian tightly held Polaria’s hand as the girl was buried in a white marble coffin and lowered into the ground of a castle garden. “She was a good knight Polaria, she served us well before you arrived from your last trip...” he whispered to her, sorrowful.

This garden would later be named “The Garden Of Rose,” where hundreds of pink roses grew, to remember the kind knight who had died serving her beloved queen and dear friend. Polaria had a painting of Rose made to hang beside the doors of the firefly library, where she and Rose had first met.  


Polaria, though filled with sadness over the loss of her friend, carried on her duties as queen, and never forgot the kind girl.


	4. The Forest Family's New Pet by Michaela Greene

Dirhennia's P.O.V:

"Mother, Father, come on!" I heard my oldest daughter, Willow called out to me and tugged my arm, as she urgently wanted to head to the forest to pick out her first pet. She was very eager and excited for a seven-year-old...in fact, she reminds me of her aunt, Crescenta, my little sister and Mewni's queen. I was walking with my husband, Alder Forest and with us are our two-year-old twins, Audra and Ashburn, as we made it to the pet store.

"Alder, are you sure that giving our oldest daughter a pet is a good idea?" I asked, as we went inside and saw all the weird and unusual creatures in the pet store. "I mean, she's only seven..."

"Dirhennia darling, she's a Forest." Aldric reassured me, as we saw Willow look around the place excitedly, her amber eyes lit up in wonder and amazement at all the choices she has. "If there's one thing a Forest can do, is tame creatures."

"Hmm..." I said, still a little bit worried about my little girl's safety. Then, we looked and saw the shop owner there. She was a middle-aged woman, with olive skin, hazel eyes and hair as black as coal. She greeted us with a warm smiled and curtsied.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Forest, so glad to see you." She greeted us, in a sophisticated tone. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, we're looking for a pet for our little girl Willow here." Aldric said, as he petted Willow's head, making her giggle. The shop keeper looked down at Willow, gazing into her amber eyes and nodded.

"I see, well, I think we might have the perfect pet for a lively spirit like her."

"Just...something she can easily care for and doesn't wreck the house..." I added, with a bit of a low warning. The shop keeper took the hint and began to take us around the place, showing us all the exotic pets that came from every possible dimension.

"What about this conversation starter?" The shop keeper suggested, as she pointed at a rabbit like creature, with white, red and orange fur and it was busy eating a carrot. "Isn't she cute?"

"What is she?" Aldric asked, curiously.

"She's a Flambit." The keeper explained, as she began to watch it with Willow. "They have the power to control fire and they can reach a scorching 4200 degrees Fahrenheit!"

She must've seen my shocked face, because she quickly reassured that Flambits are easy to take care off and never burn anyone they like.

Me and Alder looked at each other, then we nodded, looked back at here and shook our heads.

"No thank you..." We both told her at the same time. She nodded in understanding, while Willow had a slightly disappointed look.

"Well, I have some other creatures she can have and are on the scale of safe and easy to take care of."

"Well, that's reassuring." I said, with a smile. We kept on walking and the shop keeper began to get to know Willow more.

"So, Miss Willow, what kind of pet are you looking for?" She asked.  
"Ooh, ooh!" Willow exclaimed, then smiled. "I wanna pet that loves to run and is as fast as the wind!"

"I see...I think I know one which you'll love." The shop keeper said, confidently. Then, she opened a door, letting us walk inside and saw a few more creatures, but we stop at a pen, where we saw an adorable looking creature. It looked like a fox, except that it has nine tails, with dark blue tips and eyes. Its front paws and chest are white and it has blue swirls around its body and face.

"Cute!" Willow cheered, as soon as she saw it. "What's this creature?"

"A Wispsune!" The shop keeper cheered. "This one came from the Whirlwind Dimension, they're very friendly and they're easy to take care of, plus they're super-fast!"

"I love it!" Willow cheered, as she tried to reach for the Wispsune. The Wispune went to her curiously, and gave her a deep, soulful look. Willow just smiled at it, hoping it will like her. It paid off, because the Wispsune soon ran over to her, happily.

The shop keeper giggled and smiled, we did as well seeing Willow so happy. "I think we'll take this little one." Alder told her.

"Great choice and to feed her, she really likes meat and berries." The shop keeper informed us. Alder nodded, as he left to talk business with her. I looked down and saw Willow and the Wispsune getting to know each other.

"Happy Willow?" I asked, with a smile.

Willow simply nodded, as she cuddled her new pet. "Yes! This Wispsune is the cutest thing ever! Thank you, mommy!"

"You're welcome dear, so, have you picked a name yet?" I asked her, with a smile.  
Willow had a very deep and thoughtful look, as she began to think of a good name for her new pet. Her

togue hung out as she thought about it, but finally, a name escaped her mouth...

"Willlowwisps...Her name's Willowwisps..." Willow answered and the Wispsune responded with excited barks and ran around her, making her spin around, dizzily.

"I like it too." Alder agreed. I nodded in agreement with them, already loving the new name.

"Great, all she needs now is a collar and you're all set!" The shop keeper answered. We all nodded in agreement, as we went to the front and get Willowwisps her new collar.  
\---

When we returned home, we watched as our little Willow was running around with her brand-new pet. The twins were crawling to catch up with them, but Willowwisps was playing nicely with them too.

"So, Dirhennia, still think Willow having a pet was a bad idea?" Alder asked me, with a smirk. "I'm starting to reconsider..." I answered back, before me and Alder kissed each other.


	5. Moonlight on the Ocean by Guilherme Eduardo Da R Muller

“What shapes a man to become who he is? Is it his home? Is it his family and friends? Or is it his hidden dark side? I do not know, and frankly, I rather not know...”

“My name is Wilhelm Waterson, and I'm 25 years old. My father, Caspian Waterson, is the younger brother of Adrian Waterson, husband of Polaria Butterfly, the Navigator, the early king and queen of Mewni. I have only one sibling, a sister named Aquaria, two years younger than me, with aquamarine eyes and light blue hair. She loves to swim and stroll around the city; a girl full of life and energy, gentle, honest and kind-hearted. I was born in the wealthy family, with almost-always-present parents. The Waterson House, one of the 9 noble houses of Mewni, was always and shall forever be a family of navigators, captains and maritime traders. My father is a maritime trader, captaining a beautiful galleon named “Seastar”, the very own ship Queen Polaria herself won in her 14th birthday from her mother, Queen Cosmica, the Explorer. It was giving by the queen and king themselves to our family and it became the flagship of our merchant fleet.”

“Since I was a boy and my sister a little girl, we regularly stayed under the care of our aunt and uncle, who at the time were at the throne. It would have been a very, very lonely childhood without them, since my mom and dad were most of the time at high sea. My aunt Polaria always took Aquaria to the library and read her fairy tales or told her some of her stories from the time she navigated and ventured the unknown seas of Mewni during the “Great Expedition”; her story about the Reef of the Singing Mermaids was my sister’s favorite. As for me, uncle Adrian taught everything he knew about watercraft and seaman techniques, from building a raft and moving a boat into the water to sailing a galleon on the open sea.”

“Thankfully, we weren’t the only children on the palace. In 124, a year after I was born, my aunt gave birth to her first child: Dirhhennia, a beautiful girl with light brown hair and amber eyes, like my uncle’s. Her cute cheeks had two yellow full moons. Two years later, in 126, Crescenta was born, aunt Polaria’s second daughter and a year younger than my sister Aquaria. She had the same light brown hair as Dirhhennia but sapphire blue eyes more gorgeous than the ocean itself. People used to see Dirhhennia as the “the tallest, oldest and heiress”, and Crescenta as “the lowest, youngest and most beautiful”, but for me they were both heavenly gorgeous.”

“The four of us were inseparable during our childhood. We used to pretend that we were explorers, like Queen Cosmica. We knew every inch of the whole castle, from the top of the towers to the bottom of dungeons and crypts, and that allowed us to make the most daring, most brutal and most amazing hide-and-seek matches there ever were in the history of Mewni. When Dirhhennia was 10, we made a slumber party on the “Mewberty Room”, a large room completely covered in fluffy pillows, from walls to floor and ceiling, with a central table full of sweets, chocolates and other tasty treats. I don’t recall much of what happened that night, but what I do remember was that we had so much fun.”

“As we started to grow older towards adolescence, a kind of a rift began to develop amongst us: Crescenta and Aquaria, the younger ones, played the whole afternoons after their school classes, pretending the were having tea parties with teddy bears and dolls. Dirhhennia and I, the older ones, started to spend time together more often, walking in the gardens and doing boat trips, alone. She and I liked each other; it was like having a best friend. Her mother said that she needed to begin showing some interest for royal subjects since she would inherit the throne, and I gladly accompanied her and Queen Polaria to the meetings of the Royal Council. In 136, at my 13th birthday, aunt Polaria asked me what I wanted as a birthday gift; I replied that I wanted to be adopted, and her shocked expression, when my mother slapped me in the face in the middle of ballroom, still hunts me to this day.”

“When Dirhhennia turned 14, in 138, aunt Polaria followed the royal tradition of passing forth the magical wand created by Queen Urania, the First Butterfly to the princess. The wand changed its appearance and became golden yellow, with a large perfect open circle on top of a pair of little wings and a crown on top of it. It was a beautiful ceremony, with representatives from all 9 noble houses present. That was when all began to change. The princess met a gallant boy with red eyes and red hair from House Redbird, the noble house responsible for the security; his name was Hawk Redbird. Our once inseparable quartet was doomed that day, for Dirhhennia, in the following months, completely ignored my invitations for walks and boat trips and isolated herself amongst her royal duties and the flattering words said by her “boyfriend”. In addition, my mother contracted a sea illness during one of my father’s long-time merchant travels and needed to return to our home in Port Waterson. My sister Aquaria decided to stay and take care of our mother until she recovered, which did if fact improved their relation, but for me, I was still considered something like an outcast in her awkward, twisted sense of maternal love.”

“Even though many things changed to worse that year, not all was lost, at least to that moment. Crescenta and I got to spend more time together. She and I attended a few music concerts, we helped the gardeners with planting delicate flowers, which aunt Polaria loved, and occasionally we still played hide-and-seek around the castle and entered Dirhhennia’s bedroom. Sometimes at late afternoon, before I had to get back home, we would lie down on the grass in the garden without her slippers and my boots and look at the sun as it set on the horizon. It was at one such occasion that a noticed Crescenta hugging me and smiling broadly when we looked each other in the eye. I think that was the moment when I feel in love for the first time in my life.” 

“At some time in 140, I think it was the beginning of the year, don’t know for certain, Crescenta and I went to a waterfall in the forest near the Watchtower, House Forest’s home. She wanted my help to build an aquarium for fresh water fish, so I said I would catch some fishes on the small river that flows from the bottom of the waterfall while she could grab some flowers to her mother Polaria. While I was trapping fishes down river I noticed some bushes move towards the waterfall, and quickly went after what was moving them. When I got to where my cousin was, I found that Crescenta did spot Hawk spying on her while she was bathing in the waterfall, where she had been swimming since we were kids. I got as furious as Crescenta herself, but the only thing that kept us from telling everyone what happened was seeing how Dirhhennia was happy, and we didn’t want to ruin everything.” 

“What could a say about Dirhhennia’s beloved companion, Hawk Redbird? Well, good things, not so much. I knew him since I was a kid, the only boy his mother, Lady Redbird, had of four children, born with red hair and crimson red eyes that always made me feel threatened. He and I shared the same age, but thankfully nothing else: he was cocky, smug, vain, arrogant and proud of himself as being the second in the line of succession of the Redbird House, but the most disgusting traits that he was so successful in hiding away in a dark pocket of his tidy robe were being fake, dishonest, dishonorable and specially being unfaithful, a trait so hideous that caused Dirhhennia suffering and scars beyond healing years later.” 

“When Crescenta was about to turn 14 in late 140, aunt Polaria informed her younger daughter that she’d decided that it was time to make a change. At the night of my cousin’s 14th birthday, a unique ceremony took place in the castle, with the whole court and representatives of the 9 noble houses attending just like they did two years prior, but this time it was different: Dirhhennia would be replaced by her sister Crescenta as the new future Queen of Mewni. Dirhhennia had a weak will; she was unable to stand up for what she thought was right, and therefore she couldn’t handle the weight of her royal responsibilities. Her sister, on the other hand, was the complete opposite: Impatient, determined, and could stand her ground for every decision she had to make; the perfect qualities for a queen. Never before in the history of Mewni the magical wand was passed from sister to sister. When the wand touched Crescenta’s delicate hands, the spell called “Metamorphic Enchantment”, casted by Queen Urania herself, transformed the wand’s appearance once again: It became light blue, with a pair of little wings and a large, golden crescent moon of top of them. 

“The wand ceremony then gave place to the feast that carried on through the night. Never seen my cousin Crescenta so happy and full of energy in any other occasion. I always kept a close eye around her during the night, but I maintained a safe distance from her so that she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable but she noticed my attitude. However, she was Crescenta, not Dirhhennia; she pulled the chair beside her and tapped its seat looking at me, a clear sign of what she wanted, and so I complied. What a great night it was: A delicious feast, music and dancing throughout the late night, everyone enjoying themselves.”

“If there was one mistake I did that night, was leaving Crescenta’s company near the end of the feast. I remember seeing Hawk Redbird on the ballroom, but not Dirhhennia. I told Crescenta I was going to look for her sister, and she asked me to bring her back to party, and so I left. Found the older sister in her bedroom, crying next to the window. Dirhhennia was very sad for the fact she had been a horrible princess, and done nothing with her magic except feeding her obsession for balls. It took me half an hour to convince her to return with me to the ballroom. Dirhhennia drank way, way much than she should and feel asleep. I wanted to take her back to her bedroom, but Hawk “insisted” that he would do it and Crescenta volunteered to help. My first and greatest mistake. The next morning, Crescenta asked me if I could keep a secret: She went to bed with Hawk that night, but she was feeling horrible for betraying her own sister and handing over her maidenhood in a golden plate. I swore not to tell Dirhhennia about it, but the truth came up a few years later.”

“Since Dirhhennia broke up with Hawk on 142, she and I slowly began regaining our old intimacy, just like we used to have, before she inherited the wand at her 14th birthday. Crescenta and Hawk’s relationship became public in 143. I did the best I could to warn Queen Polaria, but it ultimately ended up in failure. She told me it wasn’t neither mine nor her decision of whom would be Crescenta’s fiancé.”

“In 145, Crescenta’s 19th birthday was marked by her marriage with Hawk Redbird. The weeding party was massive and full of joy and energy, bigger than the one five years earlier. Everyone cheered as their new queen, Queen Crescenta, the Eager, was coronated with a very special crown, composed of a white tiara with bluish pearls and a cute little golden crown leaning slightly to her left. My cousin really did surprise not only me when, right there, at the end of the ceremony, she called me to her. Raising her wand high above me, she spoke loudly and clearly: "As my first act and your queen, I, Crescenta the Eager, hereby name my cousin and best friend, Sir Wilhelm Waterson, Royal Protector of Mewni!” She lowered her wand twice on my shoulders and hugged me tightly when I stood up. I have to confess that it was one of the few occasions where people saw my tears, the happy ones.”

“This party I decided I would stay with my uncle Adrian, Aunt Polaria and my sister Aquaria, as far away as possible from Crescenta, and she didn’t even notice my absence; she was in love, and I couldn’t blame her for that, only wish her the best. Two people I honestly didn’t expected to see but, to my amazement, were present at the wedding were my own parents. My mother Lady Waterson and my father Caspian Waterson were on the same table as aunt Polaria and uncle Adrian, chatting and laughing. When they saw me looking at them, they sent Aquaria to call me to meet them. It was weird, I have to admit, because my father gave me a very strong hug and pat me in the back a lot, smiling broadly, and my mother kissed me in the cheek. Uncle Adrian gave me a handshake and a hug. “Royal Protector at age 22… Couldn’t do better myself” he said, and asked me to meet him at the garden in a few minutes. Aunt Polaria gave me a kiss too and a tight hug, as did my sister Aquaria. Once uncle Adrian came back, holding a long, thin package in his hands, he called me and Polaria to the garden. There, they asked me to bow down and unwrapped the package: a beautiful silver sword with an indigo blue sheath. “For the Royal Protector of my daughters, so he may keep them safe when their parents are gone…” she said, and I accepted it humbly. 

“As the Royal Protector of Mewni, Crescenta gave me the right to bear a sword with me at all times around the castle, to ride alongside her and her sister on the carriage and to take action whenever I judge she was in peril. In addition, I had a room on the castle, could walk around freely and share the benefits of the royalty. Personally, I almost never carried my sword around the castle, only on special occasions such as parties, balls and meetings of the Royal Council. The morning after the wedding, I approached Dirhhennia and Crescenta, who were at the garden, and swore an oath of loyalty and allegiance, that I would protect the two royal sisters and their offspring from any threat from outside, or from inside the castle walls”

“In the years that followed, Crescenta was so eager and so impatient to have a daughter that she had eight psychological pregnancies, all product of symptoms emulated by her own body. By this time, 147, Dirhhennia told me she was still trying, but was beginning to lose faith. All I wish is that my little Crescenta is happy and safe, and that she someday gives birth to the beautiful child she deserves. I’ll be always by her side.”  
Before Wilhelm could continue writing, Dirhhennia, sitting on a chair beside him in the castle library let the crystal ball she was throwing up and down hit the ink bottle next to the blue book, spelling black ink all over the table but, miraculously, only a few drops in his notebook.

-OH MY! NO NO NO NO NO…. ̶ she said, freaking out. Her amber eyes widened when she noticed the drops of ink in Wilhelm’s notebook and shirt, and she entered a freezing state, paralyzed in fear. Dirhhennia was a lovely woman, but she was clumsy, insecure and very, very fearful as well.

-Sis’, its Ok. It was nothing. ̶ he replied, taking a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat, extended on the chair, and cleaning the ink out of the wooden library table. 

It didn’t do any good, for she stayed there still like a statue, staring at the mess she just did. She was wearing a charming two-color yellow dress, with a Fleur-de-Lys like embroidery on front its long skirt, which gave her hips more volume. Her hands, covered by long yellow evening gloves, where shaking almost uncontrollably and she kept staring with crying eyes at her cousin, at the mess and back again. 

-Dirhhennia, please…. ̶ he stood up and hug her from behind, holding her arms firmly in place with his own. ̶ It’s everything alright, Dirhhennia. I’m not angry, I’m not mad with you and I’m not disappointed… It’s everything Ok, alright?

-B-But I…ruined your work, your shirt and… and I… I… ̶ The girl was at the brink of collapsing in tears, and it would only take a few wrong words to make her come down.

I want to see you smile, can you smile for me…? ̶ he said, loosening his grasp on her slightly, now that she stopped shaking.  
Dirhhennia gave him an honest, sincere smile once she got hold of herself again, something she hadn’t done since she inherited the wand.  
̶ You… want to go to my bedroom…? I… I made new balls for my collection…. You didn’t see them yet… ̶ Dirhhennia asked with an embarrassed look, smiling a little more.  
̶ Of course, I want to see them…. ̶ Wilhelm replied, pulling the chair for her to stand up, and so she did. ̶ When was the last time I’ve been in your room?  
̶ Uh… at the wand ceremony, I-I guess… ̶ Picking her crystal ball and the book from on top of the wooden table, Dirhhennia stood waiting peacefully while her male cousin donned the indigo coat with golden buttons, all courtesy of Crescenta. His light brown hair, a trait inherited from his father, more Flowers than Waterson, and shared with his uncle and cousins contrasted perfectly with his coat, giving him an imposing look, but his russet eyes and slightly tanned skin still reminded everyone of his humility.  
The two walked together through the long corridors and up a stairwell to the finally arrive at Dirhhennia’s bedroom. Her own little world, the bedroom had two windows and an open balcony, where she would sometimes lean against and daydream at night. She had a large wardrobe and two small cabinets, all filled up with the balls she accumulated over the years. The rest of the room had her double bed, a comber, a nightstand and a canapé. Beautiful paintings decorated the walls, such as one of her grandmother, Queen Cosmica, and one of her grandfather, King Pyxar.  
̶ Wow… It’s been some time since I came here… ̶ he said, sitting on the canapé, making company to a pair of Christmas balls. Indeed, nothing seemed to have changed from the last time he was there, back when he found her crying on her bed, next to the window.  
Dirhhennia’s childish side was only reveled at her bedroom, once she opened her wardrobe. An avalanche of balls of all sizes and colors came down the moment her delicate hands, covered by yellow evening gloves, turned the door knob. She sat beside him and picked by hand the balls she would show Wilhelm, handing him one by one and telling their story to him, which he heard attentively. Either the canapé was too small or her dress too voluminous, because once she sat it covered Wilhelm’s lap completely. He was happy, very happy; not because of the lecture about balls he was attending, but rather because his beloved friend was smiling, enjoying herself and fulling herself with a good energy to melt the ice cap the court created in her heart.  
“Dirhhennia, the Heaped” was what they called her, and every time she heard it her eyes were washed with tears; but Wilhelm’s, his eyes burned bright with rage and sorrow, to the point that, during a ball in 146, when he asked Dirhhennia for a dance, he got so furious with the comment from a boy of House Stone that he grasped both the sword’s loop guarded grip and the sheath’s lock and began to unsheathe his weapon, but quickly realized the pitiful scene that would unravel in the middle of the ballroom. The boy wasn’t Cross, and there wasn’t any member of House Cross either, so nobody to sew his head back in his body.  
̶ So, uh…. ̶ she said, examining a ball of wool. ̶ What were you writing on that book? ̶ Dirhhennia pointed at the blue capped book on the nightstand, where she put it when they arrived.  
̶ Oh, it’s a diary… ̶ he replied, looking at her beautiful hair, adorned by a tiara with a small three-pointed crown. ̶ The librarian, Ms. Firefly, gave it to me. Said she found it in the market, all clean and new, and though I would like it. I reckoned it would be a good idea to write my story in it, along with some of my thoughts and…  
Before he could finish his sentence, a very, very loud scream echoed throughout the castles walls, like a thunder in a stormy night. Dirhhennia and Wilhelm jumped from the canapé and rushed to the corridor, trying to figure out what happened. It seemed like a female scream, coming from the top floor where the Royal Suite was. Wilhelm wasn’t carrying his sword, so he took some safety measures.  
̶ Stay behind me, Dirhhennia. ̶ he said, and the lady quickly complied. He gave a couple of wary steps towards the stair case to the top floor, but, like a lightning, Crescenta came running down the stairs, screaming like a child, with her wand on one hand and part of the skirt of the dress on the other, so she wouldn’t trip on it and fall down the stairs.  
Crescenta was magnificent, using her pearl necklace with a crescent moon pendant and dressed in her usual gown: A beautiful sleeveless yellow dress, very similar to her sister’s but more elaborate, made from the finest fabrics available in the kingdom. It was composed of a light orange bodice with pumpkin orange outlines and a central print of a night sky full of stars and crescent moons, a single pumpkin orange sleeve circling her torso down her shoulder, lemon yellow evening gloves with pumpkin orange outlines, and a long and voluminous three-layered dress, with the former layer being lemon yellow, the second, golden yellow and the latter light orange, with the same central night sky print as her bodice.  
̶ WILHELM! DIRHHENNIA!! DIRHHENNIAAAA!!! ̶ she yelled once she saw the two of them in the corridor. Her husband, Hawk, came down the stairs slowly. She pulled her sister and her cousin by the arm to Dirhhennia’s room. ̶ LOOK LOOK LOOK!!! ̶ she sat on the bed and conjured an enchantment with her wand called “Crescent Moon Sensor”, and the large crystal in her wand, shaped like a crescent moon, began to shine blue when she placed it in front of her belly. ̶ I’M PREGNANT!!!  
Dirhhennia and her sister both broke in tears, but happy tears, for Crescenta tried so hard to become a mother and suffered heavily from all the eight times her dream was broken, but not shattered. She couldn’t say anything to her sister, just cry, hug her and kiss her cheeks multiple times  
̶ Congratulations, little sis’! ̶ Wilhelm said, giving her a warm hug. ̶ I prayed every night for this moment to come, and you deserve it more than anything!  
̶ Thank you, big brother!!! ̶ She replied, pulling him towards her in a second hug. ̶ You two will be the godfather and godmother of my little angel!  
On the bedroom door, Hawk stood watching their congratulations to his queen. His imposing size and proud posture never pretended to hide his arrogance and vain even with the finest silk veil. When he noticed the tall man, Wilhelm approached him carefully, like two predators passing by one another, with tension blooming in the air.  
̶ Congratulations, Hawk… ̶ he said, extending a hand and nothing more to the king.  
They never got along, but they respected each other; at least, Wilhelm did. He always referred to red-haired man by his first name, never by “King” or “Your Majesty”, mainly because he never considered him his king, but also because, in Mewnian history, the queen was always more important and more valuable to the kingdom than the king himself. The queens were the reigning ones, while the kings were considered as important as consorts.  
̶ Thank you, Wilhelm… I appreciate it, I really do… ̶ The man replied, shaking Wilhelm’s hand, and patting him in the back when Crescenta looked at him.  
Hawk was known for his infidelity, not his honor; he could fool Crescenta, could fool Dirhhennia, like he did, but couldn’t fool Wilhelm. It was obvious he didn’t mean it, he hated Wilhelm in fact, and the Royal Protector knew that much very well. After that awkward moment, Hawk told his wife he would go out on one of his “weekly hunts” on the forest and would be back at noon. He left, but his stench stayed impregnated in Wilhelm’s hand.  
After staying a little more with his two heavenly gorgeous cousins, Wilhelm asked permission to leave them alone for a couple of hours, which Crescenta most certainly allowed. He had to meet a good friend of his, Morgan McKnight. Morgan was a tall, robust man with a kind, golden heart of a guardian. The older of five brothers of House McKnight, the noble house responsible for the Mewnian Army, he was a very proficient swordsman, who decided to help his friend learn and master sword fighting to protect the royal family.  
They always trained at Royal Barracks, a few blocks away from the castle. Morgan always emphasized his teaching in defensive moves, such as blocking, disarming and in some cases counter-attacking. “True courage and honor are not in knowing when to take a life, but rather in knowing when to spare one” he always told Wilhelm, whose feelings sometimes took control of his actions and led him to certain defeat. On the other hand, Wilhelm was completely altruistic, being willing to hand over his own life to save someone in peril or someone he loved, and those qualities tipped the balance of his training.  
̶ You fought well today, Wilhelm. ̶ he said, leaned over his sword’s pommel, resting after a long and intense training. ̶ But be mindful that you must attack your opponent every time you spot a breach in his defense, but neither be cocky nor let your guard down; a true knight attacks with grace, not with bluntness like a barbarian. Understood?  
̶ Understood, Morgan. ̶ Wilhelm replied, exhausted. ̶ Have I told you the news from the castle, by the way?  
̶ If its gossip, you know very well I care little for such frivolousness… ̶ Morgan took a sip from the bottle of fresh water on the table just out of the training grounds.  
̶ No, it isn’t, or otherwise I wouldn’t tell you.  
̶ Very well, speak freely my friend.  
̶ Queen Crescenta, my cousin, is pregnant!  
̶ HAHA!!! GLORIOUS!!! That’s so good to hear, Wilhelm! News so good that my day just got brighter! HAHA!!!  
Morgan was so happy he gave a loud cheer that echoed throughout the whole barracks, and gave him a tight hug followed by the heaviest taps in the shoulder anyone has ever gave. The knight got so full of energy that it seemed he was struck by a lightning. When the training ended and they rested properly with a good talk, Wilhelm packed his belongings to leave, but Morgan insisted that he had lunch with him at the Stronghold, House McKnight’s home. As the name implied, Morgan’s home was a mix between a normal mewman house and a military fortification, with large walls of stone, a tower, an auxiliary barracks and a metal gate.  
After a real feast with roasted pork and a few bottles of wine and mead, Wilhelm carefully rode back to the palace. He was very good riding a horse, probably the only good thing his father taught him during the time he stayed on mainland. When he arrived at the castle courtyard, he carefully got off his horse, still a little dizzy after the supper at Morgan’s home and all the wine and mead, and took it to the stable, at the back entrance of the castle.  
̶ Hello, sir! ̶ a young boy in armor greeted the Royal Protector. ̶ Are you feeling well, Sir Wilhelm…?  
̶ Hello! ̶ Wilhelm replied, straightening his robe and his sheathed sword, tied to his belt by a pair of hangers joined to a distributor in the belt itself. ̶ Yes. Yes, I am. Where is the queen and her sister, knight?  
̶ I don’t know, sir. I suppose they are at their quarters right now, sir.  
̶ Alright. Thank you, young knight.  
Wilhelm entered the castle through the back door, which lead directly to the Throne Room. He walked up the stairs calmly towards the bedroom floor, whose marble walls were decorated by beautiful paintings and tapestries. He knocked twice on Dirhhennia’s door but no movement was made whatsoever, and he turned the door knob very slowly, believing the older sisters as at her beauty sleep, but found no one on the bedroom. The same happened on Crescenta’s royal suite; The two sisters were nowhere to be found. He returned to Dirhhennias’s room to pick up the blue caped book she left at the nightstand when they were there, and made another quick stop at his own room to drop off both the book and his sword. Empty handed, he left the room and decided that that would be a perfect opportunity to visit his uncle Adrian and aunt Polaria, who lived at another tower in the castle.  
When he arrived, his worries vanished in the wind as he saw the four of them, Polaria, Adrian, Dirhhennia and Crescenta chatting and having fun. Adrian was playing cards with Dirhhennia, who couldn’t pay much attention to the game for she was so anxious and happy that she let the cards fall to the floor multiple times in a row. Polaria was chatting with Crescenta, and didn’t took her hands of her younger daughter’s belly. Once he was noticed entering the room, Crescenta called him.  
̶ Wilhelm! Come here!! ̶ She said, tapping the bed beside her. ̶ I think she is moving!!!  
For a child conceived on the other night, be already moving in her womb would be an excess, but it only an evil person could break Crescenta’s fantasy in such a crude and harsh manner.  
̶ May I give my uncles a hug before I join you, your Highness…? ̶ he replied, closing the door.  
̶ Of course, you may! ̶ Crescenta played in a funny tone. ̶ And I’ve told you it’s just “Crescenta” to you!!  
Wilhelm approached her aunt and gave her a tight hug and, just as usual, Polaria gave him a kiss in cheek and one on his forehead. Adrian gave him another hug, and invited his nephew to play cards with him and his older daughter, but the Royal Protector gratefully refused.  
̶ Look, Wilhelm! She’s moving!!! ̶ Crescenta insisted, pulling both of his hands to feel her slim belly. Not to spoil her fantasy, her cousin shook his hands very slightly and subtly.  
̶ Your right, sis’! Look!! ̶ he pointed, and the queen’s eyes shinned like shooting stars, and that almost made him cry.  
The sun was starting to set on the horizon when, to the large open balcony, Polaria called her beloved nephew. They leaned back against the edge of the balcony and looked at their loved ones in the room.  
̶ May your aunt tell you something, dear…? ̶ Polaria said, resting her hand on top of Wilhelm’s. ̶ I haven’t seen Dirhhennia like this in a long time... I haven’t seen my family like this… united… hopeful… happy… in a long time.  
A tear fell from her eye as she watched her two daughters laugh and play wrestling together on the bed, something that had disappeared since they grew, and since Hawk came into their lives.  
̶ You’ll take good care of them when we’re gone, won’t you…? ̶ Polaria cried of emotion, hugging her nephew as hard as she could.  
̶ I will, aunt Polaria. ̶ He replied, holding himself as hard as he could to stay firm and not cry as well. ̶ Now, enough with tears, alright… You’re ruining your makeup…  
She laughed and gave him a little tap in his chest. After a little more chat, in which he found out his mother, Lady Waterson, got sick and was in bed, Polaria took them all to the dining room to have dinner. The royal cook always surpassed himself. The dinner was roasted pheasant, fish, meatloaf and Crescenta’s favorite: steamed corn. After dinner, Polaria, Adrian and Crescenta retired to their quarters, leaving only Dirhhennia and Wilhelm on the living room. They chat for a long time, but something was going on with her.  
̶ Something bothering you, Dirhhennia? ̶ He asked, making her yellow full moons stand out on her blushed cheeks.  
̶ Oh, I…uh…it’s just that…eh... I... ̶ She tried to speak, but her tongue twisted around itself and her shyness got the best of her. After a deep breath, she regained control of herself again. ̶ I was wondering if you…uh…would like to take me… on a boat trip… like we used to.  
̶ Well of course I’d like to! How about tomorrow morning? In the afternoon, I have to see my mother... she’s got sick.  
̶ Oh, I’m so sorry… ̶ She said, touching his arm and caressing it slightly. ̶ Tomorrow morning will be perfect… just as it always was.  
Dirhhennia’s amber eyes were even more gorgeous by the fireplace, like two golden wedding rings. Hawk came shortly after, but Wilhelm gave Dirhhennia a good night’s kiss, got up and left as soon as he felt the crimson eyed man approach after a long “weekly hunt”.

…

The sun got up early in Mewni’s sky, bathing the kingdom with its light and marking the beginning of another morning. Wilhelm woke up early too, but decided to read a few pages of one of his books before getting ready. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and got dressed in his usual blue coat with black trousers, black boots and white belt. Before leaving his bedroom, he took his sword, but decided he wouldn’t need it in a boat trip, and would be impractical too. He walked down the stairs to get some fresh air outside, but instead was faced with Dirhhennia, fully dressed and ready, holding a basket with a little blue blanket and a bottle neck coming out of it.  
̶ Good morning, Wilhelm!!! ̶ She greeted him eagerly, with a large smile on her delicate lips. “Is that really Dirhhennia?” Wilhelm wondered for a moment; it couldn’t be.  
̶ I readied lunch for us! ̶ She said, holding the basket close to her chest, smiling broadly. ̶ Hope you don’t mind… I didn’t want to waste any time.  
Wilhelm was confused, very, very confused. That wasn’t the normal Dirhhennia he grew up with; maybe the baby in Crescenta’s womb was the blessing she so needed.  
̶ Of course not. I just didn’t expect to see you up so soon, sis’… now that you’re here…  
Wilhelm offered her his arm, and after a little hesitation, she accepted it. The two went past the throne room and through the back door that lead to the stable. Everyone was sleeping, excepting a handful of the night guards, who were still awaken on the back wall. They helped the Royal Protector open the gate and saddle his horse. With a little help from her cousin, Dirhhennia got on the horse and away they went. Port Waterson was only half an hour from the royal palace, with a long and beautiful road covered with flowers and shrubs linking the city to the harbor. Almost the entire lakeshore was covered in docks, drydocks for the shipwrights and markets, many independent but many more owned by House Waterson itself. Only a few stretches of sand remained, with very pretty beaches favorited by some families during summer. One of such stretches, a little inlet, had a small boat garage, where Wilhelm and Dirhhennia used to store their boat. However, their little hiding spot in the middle of the waves was far downriver, pass the cornfields and the Pidgeon Kingdom, near the Mewni river delta, outflowing into the Waterfolk Sea.  
̶ Wow… ̶ The princess said as they arrived at their old and tranquil childhood beach. ̶ How long haven’t we been here? ̶ Part of the vegetation was beginning to cover the back of boat garage, and vines decorated the outer walls.  
̶ Since you tuned fourteen, Dirhhennia… ̶ He replied, taking them to the sand line. He got off his horse, a strong greyish sorrel, and tied the saddle guide to an old fence, were the animal could eat grass and drink water from a source running parallel to the old fence downhill. ̶ I came at least once a year to clean everything up, in case you might want to come again… looks like it payed off.  
̶ It most certainly did! ̶ She replied, trying to get off the stallion. ̶ Help me down? ̶ She got down very easily with a little help, but her voluminous yellow dress wasn’t the best for going to the beach.  
̶ Hold me for a second? ̶ She asked, putting down the basket. Wilhelm complied once again, keeping her balanced while she took of her yellow slippers. She wrapped them around the little blue blanket and packed it in the basket. The feeling she had when her delicate, graceful feet meet the warm sand after almost 10 years was indescribable.  
̶ Aaahh… so good... ̶ She said, eagerly taking the basket with her to the garage, without even waiting for Wilhelm himself. To her amazement, the whole garage, despite a little dust here and there, was exactly the way she last saw it. Wilhelm did a very, very good job.  
The boat was suspended over a cart by six ropes, letting it aerate and avoiding mold. Carefully, he lowered the boat and pulled it by the cart to the waterline, where it slid perfectly. Wilhelm offered to carry Dirhhennia, but what she really wanted was to wet her feet. The two got up and the boy started rowing. Off they went to their boat trip.  
The coastal waters of the Waterfolk Sea were calm and peaceful, and the day was sunny but not hot and uncomfortable; a perfect day to be out at sea. Wilhelm rowed the boat just enough so that they could enjoy the cherishing swing of the waves, and also so that they could have their privacy respected, away from any possible gossips or other annoying people how might have followed them. Seagulls flew the cliffs on the coastline all the way to the sea, singing songs of adventure and passion in high seas. Dirhhennia was smiley, happy, full of energy, and that made her cousin feel the same.  
̶ So, sis’… ̶ He said, leaving the oars below the deck benches and sitting in front of her. ̶ I see you brought us some snacks, don’t you?  
̶ Yes, I did! ̶ She replied, putting the basket on her lap and opening it, revealing corn breads, sandwiches and wine, which she mistaken for grape juice. ̶ Made them myself! The sandwiches, I mean… ̶ She added, giving him one of the sandwiches.  
Wilhelm was a very simple person, easy to satisfy, even with a corn butter sandwich. It tasted delicious, but only he thought so.  
̶ BLEEGH! THEY ARE HORRIBLE!! ̶ she yelled, throwing the sandwich in the water and taking her hands to her face. ̶ I never do anything right… ̶ She said, whining.  
Wilhelm chewed up the rest of his sandwich quickly as he could and set by her side, giving her a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
̶ Don’t say that, Dirhhennia… ̶ he said, holding one of her hands. ̶ The sandwiches are great.  
̶ Nobody likes me… just like Hawk said…. ̶ her whimper got stronger, like a waterfall after a storm.  
̶ Dirhhennia, look at me… ̶ She complied as he held both of her hands. ̶ Never, ever, hear what that man says. Everyone likes you, and everybody loves you: Your mother, your father, your sister and I as well. If I wasn’t your cousin, I would ask uncle Adrian himself for your hand in marriage, and I mean it. And that boy you meet at the wedding, what’s his name?  
̶ Alder… Alder Forest.  
̶ That boy, Alder, loves you. I’ve seen how he looked at you during the wedding.  
̶ You… ̶ She said, her tears ceasing and her smile returning to her beautiful lips. ̶ You sure, Wilhelm…?  
̶ I’m sure. I trust him, and I approve him, as the Royal Protector that is.  
Dirhhennia’s amber eyes sparkled like stars as she heard Wilhelm’s sincere words. No one had ever been so true with her like he been that very moment. She felt a growing anxiety towards her cousin, something she only felt once with one person, Hawk. The two best friends ate their lunch and drank a third of the wine bottle, enough to get them sleepy. Wilhelm gathered himself as much as he could to bring them back to the beach, but once they got there both of them fell asleep on a grassy hill next to the calm and tranquil beach.  
Wilhelm slept for about two hours, with Dirhhennia hugged in him, only to be awakened by his trusty mount, who got free from the old fence by simply ripping off part of it. She woke up right after, with her hair all fuzzy and filled with grass.  
̶ I’m feeling… wonderful! ̶ she said, cleaning her hair and combing it with her hands.  
̶ Me too… ̶ Wilhelm replied, cuddling her hair. For a moment, they made mention of kissing, but fell in laughter right after.  
̶ Want me to take you back to the castle, or do you want to visit your aunt with me? She’s sick; a cold, I think.  
̶ Of course! ̶ Dirhhennia said, putting on her slippers. ̶ I haven’t seen aunt Waterson in years.  
Wilhelm cleaned his coat, his boots and helped her up his horse after she put on her yellow slippers. When they got back into the trail, he climbed up his mount and set course to his family’s home. House Waterson’s estate was a large complex overlooking the port. It had various rooms and structures, including a garden, fountains made out of pure granite, a stable and even a personal dock, where the “Seastar” was in fact docked. The exterior was all painted white, with windows and doors painted marine blue, giving it a good contrast with the lake surrounding Mewni. The guards opened the door to the Royal Protector and the princess with no hesitation, but, as they entered, Aquaria left in a hurry, mounted in Caspian’s mare.  
Dirhhennia concluded that the estate was even more beautiful on the inside as they walked through the long corridors of the rectangular shaped complex. Paintings, tapestries and seafaring objects decorated the halls and corridors of the large mansion, but the cannon balls near the staircase got special attention from her.  
Lady Waterson was in her bedroom reading a book when her son and her niece arrived, and she quickly regained her posture to meet them.  
̶ Dirhhennia, my dear!!! ̶ She exclaimed as she saw the elegant lady dressed in yellow. ̶ You’re so beautiful, my little mermaid!  
̶ Thank you so much, aunt! ̶ Dirhhennia replied with her cheeks red with blush, hugging her old aunt. ̶ Mom told Wilhelm that you were sick and we came by to see you. Are you feeling well…?  
̶ It was just the north wind from the Frozen Sea when we came back. I’m feeling fine, though. I’m just a little sleepy. ̶ She explained, straightening herself on the armchair. ̶ And you my son? Been fulfilling your duties with honor of a sailor?  
̶ Yes, ma’am… ̶ he replied, giving his mother a kiss in both of her cheeks and forehead. ̶ What’s going on with Aquaria? She went right by us without even saying hello.  
̶ Well… your sister met a man some time ago, and lately she’s been more agitated then a shark in shallow water. I don’t know what else to tell you about this subject.  
Lady Waterson and her husband’s room wasn’t the largest, but was very well decorated and aired. It had many windows, furniture from practically every kingdom Mewni had merchant treaties with, some sea artefacts, but not a lot of paintings or tapestries about their family; she, her husband and their two children. They stayed in Lady Waterson’s room for hours, for Dirhhennia and her had a lot to catch up, talking and chatting nonstop, except for a few coughing crises of their hostess. The day was nearing its end when Wilhelm’s father, Caspian, entered the room. Dirhhennia and Wilhelm were about to leave, but they could spare a little more time for the new arrival. Caspian Waterson was almost the complete opposite of his wife, cheerful and confident, but also a little brute sometimes. He gave his niece a nice hug and his son a very strong one, with his usual spine-braking taps in the back. After another hour or so, it was finally time for the two guests to leave.  
̶ Mother, I’ll stay here at home for the night, if you don’t mind. Want to take care of you.  
̶ You may stay, of course! ̶ She said, leaning back in the armchair. ̶ You’re never cast out of our house, and never will. You’ll always be welcomed with open arms, my son. Caspian, please tell the maids to ready Wilhelm’s room on the double!  
Dihhennia said her goodbyes to her aunt and uncle and left the room with her cousin by her side. She insisted on taking a closer look on the cannon balls near the staircase, but almost hurt her hands trying to lift one of those things. They mount up on Wilhelm’s sorrel and began the quick journey back to the castle through the same pretty road, now a little darker with the ending of the day. They arrived close to noon back at the stable, where Wilhelm gently helped her down. Before going, Wilhelm remembered he had to take his sword in his bedroom; even though Mewni was very safe, one could never be so sure. He picked his weapon and headed down back to the stable, where for some reason Dirhhennia was still waiting.  
̶ It’s late, isn’t it…? ̶ Dirhhennia said, looking at the glowing stars beginning to appear on the night sky. ̶ But the stars… they are so beautiful…  
̶ They are… gorgeous!  
Before Wilhelm could get a chance to saddle up again, Dirhhennia pulled him by the arm, making their bodies feel one another, and the two got face to face.  
̶ Thanks for today, Wilhelm… ̶ She said, hypnotizing her cousin with her mystic amber eyes. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her hands around his neck, and kissed him in the cheek near the end of his lip.  
̶ My pleasure… ̶ He hugged her, sharing a romantic moment. They both knew it wasn’t right to have a relationship beyond that point, and they both accepted it and were very comfortable in being best friends the way they were. When they broke from their squeeze, Wilhelm promised he would come back a soon as the sun had shined. When he was about to leave, Crescenta came running through the door, anguished and crying.  
̶ What’s the matter, Crescenta…? ̶ He came to her, trying to make sense of the situation. She had a small violet mark on her cheek, and neither she nor Dirhhennia had any makeup of that color.  
̶ Hawk and I... we fought… ̶ She said, burying he face in his chest. ̶ And he hasn’t come back yet…  
̶ Crescenta, look at me… ̶ he said, cuddling her light brown hair while Dirhhennia caressed her younger sister. ̶ You’re stronger than that, you’re the strongest person I know, who fights the most to make things right. Stop crying, little sis’… you don’t deserve to suffer like this.  
̶ You’re right… I’m better than this… ̶ Her tears ceased and she looked at him with passionate eyes. ̶ Thank you, big brother…  
Wilhelm gave her a tight squeeze and mounted his horse, telling Crescenta before leaving he would be back in the morning for he had to stay with his mother that night. The night was starting when he arrived in his home. When he got to his bedroom, Wilhelm changed clothes and went to have dinner with his parents and relatives. About thirty people were gathered around the long table in the dining room, eating, drinking and telling stories and gossips. Aquaria arrived at the end of the supper, pale and afflicted, barely eating anything. Wilhelm came to see her, but she insisted on saying everything was fine; Aquaria was never good at lying. After eating, he retired to his old bedroom, untouched, like it was when he left it. He brushed his teeth, took a quick bath on the cooper bathtub, and after that he went to bed, exhausted from rowing the whole day.

…

The night was calm and peaceful. The sound of the fountains on the yard and wind sang a perfect lullaby for the Royal Protector to recharge his energies. His bed was comfortable, with wooden frame, mattress and pillows all imported from the Silvan Kingdom. He slept the whole night, even much as 9 am. Everything was absolutely perfect when, like having been thrown from the top of a cliff directly into the freezing ocean, he woke up to the sound of screams, fighting and objects being broken coming from the end of the corridor. He dressed up quickly and put on the belt with his sheathed sword. Wilhelm rushed to bedroom in the end of the corridor, his sister’s bedroom, and found a crowd of guards, maids and his own relatives gathered around the bedroom door, trying to listen and find out what that ruckus was all about.  
̶ Let me through! Let me through! ̶ He said, making his way through the mob squeezed on the corridor. Once he reached the door knob, the sound was deafening. He made a signal for the guards to make space, and he turned the door knob.  
What Wilhelm found behind the wooden door was shocking and terrifying: His sister Aquaria, crying in despair, being attacked by her own mother on her bed, with his father trying desperately to contain Lady Waterson’s fury.  
̶ YOU WHORE!!! ̶ his mother screamed, hitting Aquaria in the face with all of her straight. ̶ HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER!!! YOU RUINED YOUR LIFE!!! YOU BROUGHT SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY!!! YOU WHORE!!!  
̶ WHAT’S GOING ON HERE!? ̶ Wilhelm drew his sword and stepped up in defense of his sister. His mother’s rage was uncontrollable; she tried to hit Aquaria again, but was halted by a nervous Wilhelm’s blade.  
̶ TELL HIM, AQUARIA! TELL YOUR BROTHER WHAT YOU DID! MAYBE HE’LL FORGIVE YOU, FOR I WON’T! NEVER! ̶ She yelled, and left the room with a door slam.  
The room fell in a dark silence, governed only by the intense crying of the girl. Aquaria was all beaten up, her dress was ripped by her mother’s nails, her pale skin was covered in scratches and her beautiful face, her trademark, all reddish and a slightly swollen. He never seen her sister cry as much as she was crying in that very moment. “Whore?” he kept repeating in his thoughts while trying to make sense of the situation. He finally set beside his sister, absolutely devastated by her mother’s assault.  
̶ Sister… ̶ He said, trying to understand what had just happened. ̶ What did you do…? ̶ He didn’t even finish the sentence when Aquaria took his hands on hers, crying nonstop.  
̶ I’M SORRY BROTHER! PLEASE, PLEASE I’M SORRY! ̶ Her eyes were filled with fear and despair as she crumbled before him. ̶ PLEASE, WILHELM, I BEG YOU!! I DIDN’T MEAN IT, I SWEAR!!! PLEASE… ̶ She fell in her bed, crying and agonizing like a poor dying animal.  
Wilhelm held her by the arms and looked her in the eye, but what she found was a broken heart and a shattered spirit; an empty shell of her former self. He hugged her tightly and gave her the comfort she so desperately needed, and slowly she calmed down.  
̶ I… I’m sorry, brother…. I… I ruined everything….  
̶ Aquaria, calm down... ̶ He said, cuddling her hair, soaked with tears. ̶ Calm down and tell me slowly: What did you did?  
̶ I… I’m…. I’m pregnant, Wilhelm…. ̶ She said, caressing her belly. Her words fell like cold water over her brother. He didn’t say anything, just took his hands to his face and tried to digest what her sister just said.  
̶ Sister… what have you done… ̶ Wilhelm said after a long time, walking to the window and looking pointlessly to the outside. ̶ At least can I know the boy’s name?  
She broke into tears again, ashamed of answering. The Royal Protector set beside her again, and looked her in the eyes once more, until she broke her tongue loose. The name that got out of her couldn’t be worse: “Hawk Redbird”. Wilhelm’s heart got so filled with rage his own sister didn’t recognized him anymore when he looked at her one last time.  
̶ Brother? Where are you going…? ̶ She asked, seeing her brother was leaving the room with his left hand grasping firmly the sword grip.  
̶ I’m going to kill Hawk Redbird…

The morning sun shinned bright over the kingdom. The flowers bloomed and the birds sang as the Royal Protector rushed at full speed through the road with his sorrel towards the castle. During the way there, he thought about what he was going to do and how it would change everything. He repeated Morgan’s words many times and remembered the first phrase he written in his diary, and that helped his inner darkness to brighten, but only a bit. When he arrived, the knights opened the main gate to him with no hesitation and Dirhhennia, cheerful and smiley, came to meet him. Her expression soon changed when she got closer to her dear cousin, not taking his hand off his weapon.  
̶ Is something wrong, Wilhelm…? ̶ She humbly asked, and he hugged her. Everything in him was different, like he wasn’t the same person she spent a wonderful time the day before. He looked at her, and held her delicate hands.  
̶ Dirhhennia, what I’m about to do now isn’t an easy thing, but I must do it… and I need your help.  
̶ Anything…  
̶ Tell the knights to lockdown the castle’s gates. Tell them the queen is in danger, and I ordered them to do so...  
̶ I… I will… ̶ She replied, and he kissed her hands before going inside the castle itself.  
Everything was quiet and tranquil, right until Wilhelm entered the hall, yelling from the top of his lungs,  
̶ HAWK!!! HAWK!!! COME OUT, YOU COWARD!!! ̶ Wilhelm yelled, taunting his opponent to show up. Running down the stairs, Crescenta, Polaria and Adrian came to see what was happening.  
̶ Wilhelm, what’s happening!? Why all the screaming!? ̶ Crescenta asked, but her cousin only looked at her, and his expression was intimidating enough that the three of them felt threatened and fell back.  
̶ REDBIRD!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!! ̶ He continued, taunting all the way to the throne room.  
And, slowly and subtly, the red-haired man came down the stairs, holding a sword of his own behind his back. Crescenta looked at the scene with great terror, but her father kept her from intervening.  
̶ My, my… Sir Wilhelm Waterson…. ̶ the man said with a cynical tone, cold as a statue. ̶ What do I owe the pleasure of your… unpleasant presence…?  
̶ I came to make you pay for what you done…  
̶ What I done…?  
̶ Go ahead! Tell your queen what you done to my sister! Tell what you done to Aquaria Waterson!!! ̶ Crescenta got cold as ice when she looked at her husband, completely horrified.  
̶ Oh right… that’s her name… I forgot… ̶ He said, walking around in a circle with Wilhelm, brewing the tension to boiling.  
̶ Hawk… what did you do…? ̶ Crescenta asked, trying hard not to faint.  
̶ This monster you call husband got your cousin Aquaria pregnant, Crescenta! And everyone knows he will never assume the child… just as he did with the others…  
̶ Interesting… you have half a brain… most impressive. ̶ He taunted Wilhelm again, testing the Royal Protector’s self-control.  
Crescenta could barely hold herself together; her emotions, her dreams her future, all destroyed but Hawk’s true self, like a mirror shattering in the ground.  
̶ But… you… you’ve said you loved me… and… and that you’ve changed…  
̶ You’ve listened to my again… like you did when you were fourteen, when you gave yourself to me in your own bed… ̶ Hawk’s words carried venom, and they poisoned Crescenta’s heart for years. ̶ You’re so naive… how pitiful…  
Wilhelm could bear the shame of letting that man talk no longer. He drew his sword, and held it pointed at Hawk’s feet.  
̶ You’ve ruined Dirhhennia’s life, you ruined Crescenta’s life, and now you ruined my sister’s life for your own sick amusement… Now I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done! ̶ Wilhelm said, pointing the tip of the blade to his opponent’s crimson eyes.  
̶ I’m the King of Mewni! I do what I want!!!  
̶ You’re no king! You are a worthless scoundrel!!!  
Finally, the last drop tipped over the bucket. Hawk, consumed with rage and desire for killing, charge the Royal Protector with brutality and savagery. Their swords clashed in the middle of the throne room, letting out a deafening metallic noise when steel hit steel, along with tiny sparks. The two fought aggressively and without wavering.  
̶ You’ll die today, Wilhelm!  
̶ Maybe… but it will be with my hands around your throat!!  
Hawk was vicious, maintaining a constant pressure; attack, attack, attack. Wilhelm remembered Morgan McKnight teaching him to sword fight: Save your energy, let the opponent grow tired and frustrated of attacking, and hit him hard on his weak spot. And so, he did it, defending and evading Hawk’s attacks and striking in the opportune moments. The red-haired man began to feel the weight of his attacks, slowly reducing the strength of his thrusts and slashes. Wilhelm was about to disarm his enemy when, unknowingly and innocently, Dirhhennia came into the throne room from the back entrance, dangerously close to the red devil.  
̶ Wilhelm, I did it! ̶ She said, celebrating the feat, but the scoundrel took her hostage and held her with his blade by her throat.  
̶ Well, well, well… ̶ He said, pursy from the hard fight. ̶ It seems I have an advantage…  
̶ DIRHHENNIA!!! ̶ Crescenta screamed, falling to her knees and bursting into tears along with her older sister. ̶ LET HER GO, HAWK, I IMPLORE YOU!!!  
̶ Let her go, Redbird! She’s got no quarter with you!  
̶ Wilhelm… If you wish to have your little girlfriend back, you better drop your weapon and back away very slowly… otherwise poor Dirhhennia will taste her own blood...  
The Royal Protector couldn’t risk it, and dropped the silvery sword on the floor, slowly backing away from them. Redbird touched Dirhhennia’s neck with his blade a few times until the brown-haired boy was far enough, and then started to walk to the back door. Crescenta was unable to do anything by cry, desperate from seeing her sister under mortal danger from the man she loved. With only a few steps to the back entrance, Hawk stopped and looked Wilhelm in the eye.  
̶ Good bye… ̶ He said in a sadistic tone, kicking Dirhhennia to the floor before making a run towards the back exit.  
Wilhelm ran to check on his cousin, but she was fine, just a little scratch on her arm and a rip on her dress. He quickly took his weapon back and chased after the scoundrel. Crescenta, ravaged, received a spark of joy and hope once she reunited with her sister and her parents. Hawk brought only suffering to the royal family, and it was in Wilhelm’s oath to make him pay for what he done.  
A loud scream of pain came from the stable when Wilhelm arrived. Hawk had stabbed and wounded one of the knights and was running away with a stolen horse. The Royal Protector took his trusty mount and started a pursuit after the culprit. He had a disadvantage, for his enemy had a head start, but his sorrel was fast and agile, and soon the red-haired scum was witting his sight. They raced through the city at lightning speed, eventually reaching the forest and heading deeper and deeper inside it. Hawk was sure he would get away easily but, to his unfortunate surprise, a pack of wild boars crossed the road that cut through the Forest of Certain Death, hitting his horse and sending him to the ground with full force. Seeing his opponent on the ground, Wilhelm stopped the pursuit and got off his mount, pulling his sword when he got closer to the man.  
̶ Wanted to finish the job yourself…? ̶ Redbird said, standing up and picking his sword. ̶ Then try to kill me like a man!  
The scoundrel attacked again with all the remaining strength he had left, unleashing all of his furry in a final strike. Wilhelm fought his adversary with honor, and after a failed thrust by Redbird, the Royal Protector hooked up the man’s sword in a twist, sending the weapon flying into the air and the man to the ground. Crawling away from his defeater in a shameful mixture of pained grows and genuine fear, Hawk Redbird pleaded for his life as his wife’s beloved cousin came closer to finish him off.  
̶ PLEASE!! MERCY!!! ̶ He said in a pathetic display of cowardice.  
As Wilhelm held his sword for the final lethal blow, Morgan’s most important teaching came and brightened the darkness that took hold of him. “True courage and honor are not in knowing when to take a life, but rather in knowing when to spare one” he remembered, and that alone halted his action.  
̶ No… ̶ He said, seeing everything clearly again, and lowered his weapon.  
He turned his back to Hawk and walked away, but the snake wasn’t finished with its trick. He took a dagger from inside his coat and attacked Wilhelm in a final act, which ended up being his last, for the Royal Protector predicted such a lowly move and managed to evade his blade. During his move, Wilhelm drew his sword and disarmed the man once again, but this time kicking the so called “king” against a tree with all of his force. The tree shook and a loud thump echoed across the forest. The nesting birds flew away as blood poured out of Redbird’s mouth and out of the hole opened by the branch that stabbed him in the chest. The red devil chocked on his own blood, just like intended to do with Dirhhennia. Wilhelm sheathed his sword and took the golden crown back with him to the castle, leaving the corpse to root in the forest.  
When he arrived back on the castle, Polaria and Adrian came to meet him at the stable. He smirked at them and left Hawk’s crown in his aunt’s hands. The throne room was a total chaos, with knights and castle staff running around. Crescenta, sitting on throne, awaited something to happen nervously with her older sister by her side. When Wilhelm entered, the room fell silent and the queen rushed to meet her cousin. Before she could speak the slightest word, the man unsheathed his sword and kneeled before her, offering the blade to her in a gesture of honor.  
̶ Crescenta Butterfly, my cousing and my queen… ̶ He said with his head down, choosing his words wisely. ̶ I killed your husband, your Highness. I fulfilled the oath I swore the day I became Royal Protector of Mewni, to protect your Highness and your sister until my last dying breath, but I cannot hide the fact that I committed an unforgivable crime in taking the life of your king and leaving you widow. For this reason, I offer you my sword, so you may take my life if you deem necessary. I took his life for ruining my sister’s with a bastard child in her womb, and now I’m ready to answer for my crime. A life for a life, my queen.  
A mortal silence reigned supreme on the throne room, only to be broken by Crescenta when she picked the weapon from her cousin’s hands.  
̶ Leave us… ̶ She ordered, pointing the tip of the blade to his neck, and the room became empty in seconds. Wilhelm closed his eyes and awaited peacefully his demise, but was surprised when the sword hit the ground. He looked up and Crescenta, smiling, helped him up and hugged him.  
̶ Thank you, Wilhelm… ̶ She said in a humble tone, and left him alone in the throne room.  
Crescenta was returning to her room when, from a window on the stairwell, she heard a male crying, and crying hard. When she looked down at the garden, she saw Wilhelm sitting by the fountain, crying uncontrollably; something she never saw in her whole life. She ran as fast as she could to meet her cousin, almost tripping over her voluminous dress. When she finally reached him, she sat by his side and held his hands, trying to understand what was going on.  
̶ Wilhelm…? ̶ She asked with a soft voice. ̶ What’s wrong, my love?  
̶ I killed him, Crescenta... ̶ He replied, anguished and remorseful. ̶ I didn’t mean… I… I didn’t mean it…  
Crescenta took off her evening gloves and wrapped her bare hands around his neck, cuddling his hair. Wilhelm started to feel a little better, and when he looked at her she brought her rosy lips to me his’.  
̶ I love you… ̶ She said, kissing him deeply. Her mother Polaria saw them through her window; she gave them a joyful smile after a relieved breath.  
He never kissed before, and as for Crescenta, she kissed with such passion and tender that the crescent moons on her cheeks scintillated like shooting stars; she had found her true love. The two kept their lips together for a long time, and when they parted, Crescenta asked her cousin if he would be her husband. Wilhelm never felt as much joy in his life, but for as much as he wanted to marry her, they could never be officially married. He reminded her of Law of Marriage, created by her grandmother Cosmica, that prohibited cousins of getting married.  
Crescenta wasn’t conformed with what the law prohibited, but she realized that by marrying Wilhelm, she would create an enormous scandal with the noble houses and possibly even a conflict. Wilhelm kissed her again and told her not to be angry or frustrated, for he would always be there for her, by her side not as the king, but as the Royal Protector of Mewni; a guardian to keep herself and the ones she loved safe.  
In the next nine months, Mewni changed a lot. The “Redbird case” was judged by the Royal Counsel as “a hideous act of high treason performed by the king against the royal family” and that Sir Wilhelm Waterson was to be absolved of all charges for fulfilling his duty as Royal Protector of Mewni. Crescenta, after a complicated childbirth, had Febe, a beautiful girl who inherited most of her father’s physical traits, with red hair and crimson eyes. Aquaria Waterson gave birth to a gorgeous little girl a few weeks before Crescenta, and after a lot of hard work by her brother she was able to reconcile with her family. The queen, in a sign of nobility and compassion, created a financial fund program to help single mothers, including her cousin Aquaria, raise their children without difficulties. Dirhhennia, who followed Wilhelm’s advice, did went to see Alder Forest, and the two engaged in a lasting relationship. As for the queen herself, Crescenta reigned without a king, but she never reigned alone, for her loyal guardian always stood by her side, protecting her and her family from any threat that might lurk in the shadows. Every day, close to noon, they met at the fountain in the garden, the place where they fell love for each other. They kissed again and again, sharing the best time of their lives before going to bed, until the nights fell over Mewni; until the moonlight shined over the ocean.

The End?


	6. The Last Dance by Dwarf Prince

It was something unique, something interesting and fun for the pair that was madly in love with one another. They stood together with their hands locked as they watched many others, made of a vast amount of different demonic like species belonging to the underworld, filling the room with twirls of passion.

The royal couple just utterly adored the new experience, everything was different from the gatherings and parties back in their own castle; along with the ones they have attended at other kingdoms.

“Febe, my love, are you enjoying yourself...?” Smoothly asked the man as he cast a loving glance down at his wife, who was beautifully dressed in a silk like dress that cling to her upper half, before flowing out softly around her legs and just barely hovering over the ground.

“Oh yes...” She exclaimed with glee as she still admired the large room they were in. It looked as if it was carved out of rock entirely, the ceiling and walls were of black stone. The entire place was lit with a never ending fire that blazed intensely long the sides of the room. “Rowan darling, I do believe this is the most fascinating ball we have ever attended, do you agree?”

He chuckled at her expression and happily squeezed her hand as he spoke, “Indeed, this truly is fascinating...” Which he spoke the truth, but he was more satisfied with the enjoyment his beloved was having over his own.

“This is truly nothing compared to when the moon is positioned perfectly, there you’ll both really experience the beauty and immense power that the blood moon holds...” A voice spoke suddenly before behind them and the two turned around where King Lucitor stood tall and proud.

Intimidation naturally rolled off of him in waves, whether it was because of his immense size, the third eye he wore, the large bull like horns, or even the pinkish like color of his long hair along with his light mauve skin; but the couple admired the Demonic King appearance.

“Oh yes, I am truly excited to see a couple bask in the bonding light the mood admits...” Admitted Febe, her words making the large King chuckle with amusement.

“I see you have done research about it for I don't recall mentioning that the blood moon chooses a pair and bonds them for eternity..” He spoke.

“Oh yes, I couldn't keep myself from learning more about a red moon. Back in our dimension, we have nothing of the sort, so I'm truly fascinated...” She responded, her red eyes shined with childlike excitement. Causing the Demonic King, and her husband, to chuckle again; which she was too bothered to noticed their amusement as she looking up at the closed hatch at the top of the room that she believed the light will be shining down from.

“Well Queen Febe and King Rowan, I must go find my beloved for the moon will soon be reaching it’s place...” King Lucitor spoke before turning to leave, though he stopped after a couple of steps before looking back and quickly saying with a knowing tone, “And I have a feeling that you two will be the ones to really enjoy the light...”

With that, he walked away and the two looked at each other in slight confusion but it didn't last long, for their attention was soon directed towards the dimming lighting in the room.

Not long after that, King Lucitor was soon standing on a stage that was cut out of the same black rock as the room.

“Honored guests, I welcome you once again to another Blood Moon Ball that comes every six-hundred and sixty seven years. I remember when I attended the last one, I was very young then but it was an experience I shall never forget. I am your King but I am very honored to attend like you all are...” He spoke loud and his tone full of pride like a true King. “But now is the time the moon shall select the couple that will bask in its truly magnificent light, and bond the two completely for eternity...”

The moment the last work left his mouth, the hatched opened and mere moments passed before a beautiful light shined bright and shot down the hatch and into the room.

Queen Febe’s eyes widened with love and amazement for she hadn’t really noticed who the light had shined on. That is until there was a tap on her shoulder, she turned her gaze to Rowan and reality truly sunk deep into her.

“The moon has chosen Queen Febe and King Rowan, now they shall share a dance now that they a truly bonded...” Kind Lucitor announced.

Febe’s heart pounded hard against her chest as the red light shined down on her and her husband, her cheeks grew heated and she believed they were redder than the light. Slowly, they joined one together as another laid itself on her lower back while she rested her own on his shoulder.

She ignored the slight nausea she felt in her stomach, blaming it on the nerves of all the eyes watching them. Though soon she forgot about all of them and where she was, she partially even forgot about herself. The only thing that she knew was Roman as she stared deep into his endlessly beautiful green eyes. Eyes that knew her like nothing else and loved her more than anything in any dimension.

Rowan twirled with her for what felt like a bliss eternity, nothing could be more perfect. They weren't two people anymore, but one as their souls merged while their hearts matched each other’s beats.

“I love you eternally Febe, my beloved Queen..” He spoke softly, words for only her to hear.

Happy tears filled her eyes as smiled wide as she responded. “And I love you Rowan, my beloved King...” He smiled and spoke words that will never be forgotten.

“Nothing will ever part us, this I promise...


End file.
